


Babysitter

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Babysitting, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster needs a babysitter and nominates his best friend for the position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff piece, no more and no less. Enjoy.

“Wait, you want me to what?” Jazz blinked behind his visor. “Blaster, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly equipped to be supporting a symbiote.”

Blaster shook his head at his best friend. “It’s not that big a deal. I only need you to keep him overnight while I’m tied up with this decryption. He’s already been fueled; he just needs company when he’s awake.”

“And Ramhorn’s in the medbay.” The saboteur relented. “Fine. You have him with you?”

“Yeah, he’s here.” The communication specialist smiled and ejected a small form from his chest compartment. “Thanks, Jazz. You’re the best.”

“So you tell me.” Jazz gave him a grin as he took the tiny symbiote. Steeljaw was clearly in recharge, and rather deeply so if being ejected hadn’t brought him back online. “Does he know you’ll be gone for the night?”

“Yeah, but he might get fussy anyway. Sparklings do that, you know.” Blaster turned to go. “I have to get up to the comm center, but if he acts up you can call me and I can talk to him for a klik or two.”

“All right. See you later, Blaster.” He watched his friend go, and then turned to look down at the symbiote resting peacefully in his hands. “Well, Steeljaw, looks like it’s just you and me now.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jazz scrubbed his optics tiredly as the tiny cyber-kitten sat in the center of the main room and howled. He hadn’t even known Steeljaw could howl until today, and he really wished he hadn’t found out. The sparkling was decidedly Not Happy and not even calling Blaster— twice—had helped change things. Steeljaw was scared, angry and lonely; waking up in a strange place had really done a number on the poor kitten. Jazz was about ready to just march down to medbay and dump him onto his brother’s berth just to get him to shut up for a while.

“Steeljaw, please. I know you want Blaster, but he’s got work right now. And it ain’t the kind he can take you to. I know you got scared, waking up here, but you know me and you know I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Want brother,” Steeljaw whined.

“That won’t work either, kitten. Ratchet’s still got him in medbay.” Cautiously, the saboteur knelt down next to the symbiote. When Steeljaw didn’t swipe at him the way he had earlier, Jazz reached out and rubbed a hand along his head. “You’re only stuck with me til morning. Then you get to go home to your own toys and your own berth.”

“Promise?” Steeljaw trembled under Jazz’s hand. “Don’t have to stay?”

“Nah, kitten. You ain’t staying.” He picked up the sparkling and nestled him close against his chest plates. “Is that why you’re so upset? You thought you had to stay here forever?”

“Thought Blaster didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, Steeljaw.” He resumed petting the tiny mech. “Kitten, he went through more to get you than I can imagine doing just to have a sparking. Of course he still wants you. Blaster loves you to bits.”

“And I go back in the morning?” Slowly, the cyber-kitten relaxed under Jazz’s hand.

“Yep. Soon as Blaster’s finished with his work.” Jazz gave Steeljaw a soft smile. “So, tonight we’re hanging out and having fun, okay? You don’t have to be worried about not going home.”

“Okay.” Finally, Steeljaw allowed himself to relax completely. “Want to catch glitch mice, then.”

“Uh, glitch mice?”

“Uh huh. Favorite toy.”

Jazz sighed and opened a comm line to Blaster. Again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Prowl cycled his optics through a reboot when he came inside, just to make certain that lack of recharge wasn’t affecting his vision. They returned the exact same image when they came back online as they had when he stepped into the quarters he shared with Jazz, and he was torn between laugher and running to get his image recorder.

Jazz was in recharge on the floor—obviously deeply, since he hadn’t even twitched when the door opened—with Steeljaw sprawled out across the top of his helm, resting between his sensor horns. Several of the kitten’s toys were scattered around the two of them and there was a half finished cube of energon next to Jazz’s left hand.

The tactician smiled wistfully, wishing there could be moments like this in Jazz’s life with their own sparklings. The saboteur was wonderful with them.

Quickly, he saved the scene to his permanent memory. He could copy the file at his leisure, then, and distribute it to Jazz and Blaster after they had all gotten some rest.

With another smile, he set his data pads down on the entryway table and went to extract Steeljaw from Jazz’s helm. If the kitten was here, Blaster would be along any moment to retrieve him. After that, he could worry about getting Jazz into their berth.

“Want Jazz,” Steeljaw mumbled sleepily when Prowl picked him up.

“But it’s time to pick up your things,” the tactician replied softly. “Blaster will be here soon.”

“Oh.” The cyber-kitten blinked his optic shutters. “Can I come stay again?”

“If Blaster says it’s all right. I think Jazz would like it very much if you did.”

“Okay.” With a contented huff, Steeljaw settled himself more comfortably in Prowl’s arms and went back into recharge.  



End file.
